


Pheromones and Recirculated Air Should Not Be Mixed

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Combo AU 2016 [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Phil Coulson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, Omega Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7433672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is used to being left behind since his heats last longer than it takes to resupply ship, but he really likes this ship and working with Coulson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pheromones and Recirculated Air Should Not Be Mixed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lapillus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapillus/gifts).



> Prompt - C/C a/b/o and space,

“What were you thinking?” Phil snapped.

Clint mentally recoiled from the alpha in the hospital bed, but managed to force himself to look right at him as if he didn’t care about the havoc he’d caused on the Spacecarrier.

“There are strict rules and regulations in place for a Terran heat, Barton,” Phil continued. “You do not go into heat on board a spaceship. We’re dealing with recycled air, do you know what that means? You’re just lucky you were in a part of the ship that could be closed off for the rest of the trip.”

Luck had nothing to do with it, Clint had gone there when he felt the heat coming because he knew it would be better. It wasn’t something that Phil would want to hear though.

“If you hadn’t been there, your pheromones would still be affecting the whole ship. Alphas would be fighting alphas, it’d be a damned bloodbath on this ship. The scrubbers can’t clean enough of the pheromones.”

Clint started to tune Phil out slightly as he continued his tirade. Clint knew what he’d done was irresponsible, but he was due to actually have his heat the next time they resupplied at an Allied planet. Clint’s heats were longer than most, the Spacecarrier would leave him behind and Clint would join the crew of the next Allied ship that came to whatever planet they landed on until that time Clint would work at the Spaceport. Clint liked the SpaceCarrier, he liked working with Phil, and if he was honest with himself, he’d really like if Phil was his mate. He’d gambled a little bit to try to attract Phil. Clint had expected his heat to come on so fast and so powerful. He hadn’t realized just how many Terrans were nearby and he was lucky that the human crew had been to respond with suppressors.

Phil was starting to wind down and Clint waited until there was a pause. “Are they kicking me out?”

Phil stared at him. “Were you trying to get kicked out?

“No,” Clint stated. He hadn’t been, but he knew that it was a potential consequence of what he was doing. It just hadn’t mattered much, the SpaceCarrier was pretty much the first ship that he actually enjoyed being on. Mostly, because of Phil.

Phil sighed. “Good. I think I can convince Fury and Hill that this because you’ve gone too long without a heat. I looked at your paperwork, you should have gone to a Heat Facility two planets ago.” 

Clint nodded in agreement. He should have, he just hadn’t been ready to be left behind. He still wasn’t ready.

“You’re on the first transport to a heat facility once we get into an Allied Orbit, understood?”

Clint nodded again.

Phil hesitated, before resting a hand over Clint’s. “We’re close a planet now. I’ll radio ahead, make sure they have an alpha waiting for you. Anything you want me to request?”

Clint closed his eyes at the clear rejection. No alpha would offer to find another alpha for an omega. He swallowed and shook his head.

Phil squeezed his hand once, before letting go. “Nothing?”

“No, sir,” Clint forced out. None of them could compare to Coulson anyway. He forced his eyes open. “All I need is their knot.”

Phil looked surprised at that, before nodding. “I’ll make the call. You rest for now. I’m sure Fury and Hill will be in to discuss your behavior as well.” He turned and started to leave.

Clint watched him until he got to the door, before he realized that this might be his last chance to see Phil again. “It’s been a pleasure serving with you, sir.”

Phil paused, glancing back. “You’re not going to get kicked out, Barton, it’s been too long and it affected you. We should have realized that you needed to go down sooner.”

“I know, but my heats are always long. Spacecarrier will be ready to go before I am, no sense in waiting for one little omega.” Clint swallowed. “So either way, really, it’s been a pleasure, sir.”

“Likewise,” Phil murmured absently, before stepping out. 

*

Clint stepped into the set of rooms he had been assigned at the Heat Facility and sighed. He could feel his heat coming on, not quite there yet. He had time to go through the food and checklists of what he wanted for this heat. He couldn’t check what he wanted though. 

Clint sighed, grabbing the datapad that was sent out and selecting what he wanted. He selected some of the few, wanting to get this over and done with. He didn’t want to do this at all, but biological imperatives could only be put off for so long without negative consequences. Maybe getting fucked would get Phil out of his system.

He tossed the datapad down when he was finished and got up. He went and made use of the heat. When he was drying off, a chime went off. “System?”

“An alpha wishes to discuss your choices with you,” the computer system stated.

“I’m not interested in discussion,” Clint stated, drying off. “I’ll contact him when I’m ready for his knot.”

“He is being insistent. Previous Heat Data suggests a strong match though not Current Heat Data,” the system replied.

“I don’t want to talk to a fucking alpha,” Clint growled as he stepped into the main room. “My choice is to be respected, if it can’t be respected, then find me another…”

The door to his suite opened with a whish.

“Alpha,” Clint finished lamely staring meeting familiar amused eyes. “Coulson?”

“Barton,” Phil stated, before sniffing the air. “Clint.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Due for a rut,” Phil stated.

“My heats lasts too long. Fury will…”

“Fury will wait for me. Figured this was one way to ensure that I don’t lose my most valuable asset.” Phil stepped into the room. “You said, you didn’t care who, not even any ‘No whoever.’ But, I need to know I’m acceptable to you before your heat gets too far along.”

“If you’re acceptable. What about me? You offered me other Alphas. I don’t want this because you don’t want to lose an asset.”

“Of course, I offered you other Alphas,” Phil stated as he advanced on Clint. The door closing behind him. “I was one of the closer alphas to you when you let loose your pheromones. I had to show I was under control or they’d sedate me along with all your other potential suitors. I had to show I was in control of my instincts or they would have sent me to other side of the planet for my rut. That’s where all the ship’s alphas are being sent to make sure they don’t smell you and go into blood frenzy.”

“So tell me Clint, am I acceptable?” Phil asked, now stand closer to him. Clint felt himself start leak slick. Phil was a total badass, which was one of the reasons that Clint was attracted to the Alpha. Phil sniffed, pupils widening. “I want to hear you say it.”

“Yeah,” Clint said, nodding once.

“Good,” Phil said, reaching past Clint to grab the datapad. Clint got a whiff of Clint’s scent and felt himself more slick being produced. PHil straightened and pressed the datapad in his hands. “We need to have a discussion, why don’t you give me permission and see if there’s anything else that needs to be changed.”

Phil headed into the bathroom, pausing in the doorway. “I’d love to wash you, if that’s something you’re interested in.”

Clint stared after him, before looking back at the datapad. He went through the list again, changing almost everything, because it was Phil. There was so much he wanted

Phil came back into the room, stripped down to his pants and barefoot. “Make any changes?”

“Yeah,” Clint said, offering the datapad to him.

Phil took it, reading it with a hum as he moved about the room. “This seems more like the Clint I know.”

Clint arched an eyebrow. “It does?”

“You are the most amazing omega I have ever seen. Also the most annoying and self-destructive.” Phil reached out and cupped Clint’s chin, stroking his cheek with his thumb.

“You never did say that this was more than just ensuring that I remain your assett.”

“It is more,” Phil murmured. “It’s about making you my omega.”

Clint leaned forward and gently kissed Phil, who kissed back, exploring each other’s mouths. Clint pulled away slowly. “I need to make another change.”

“Change?”

“Datapad.”

Phil handed it over and Clint scrolled to the bottom and clicked the interested in bonding box, before handing it over to Phil. He watched the slow smile spread across Phil’s face.

“Wanted you as my alpha for a long time now, never thought I would have the chance.”

“Apart of me wants to wait until your next heat after we’ve been together for a while.”

“And the other part?”

“The other part wants you and to never let you go.”

“I’d listen to that one.”

Phil chuckled, pulling him into a kiss. “You won’t regret it, sharing me with SHIELD.”

“You have to share me with SHIELD too.”

Phil nodded, leaning forward and kissing him again.


End file.
